


Four Hours

by cielelyse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-High School, Vibrators, bokuto's a huuuuuge tease, kinky too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielelyse/pseuds/cielelyse
Summary: After graduating, old members of Fukurodani and Nekoma decide to visit the aquarium together. Bokuto convinces Akaashi that it'd be fun to have a vibrator up his ass for the entire duration of it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 22
Kudos: 622
Collections: my done reads





	Four Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thing Goes Here](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/643861) by weatherfront. 



They’ve all graduated high school. They’ve all gone to different cities, different universities and colleges, made different friends, joined different teams. And even though he still keeps in contact with most of them, it makes Konoha ache with nostalgia.

That’s why, one day, he and Bokuto plan to have the old members of Nekoma and Fukurodani get together back in Tokyo for a practice match.

It’s like nothing has ever changed. They’re still the same people, still the same friends. _It’s still the same style of play too,_ Konoha thinks with amusement as he watches Bokuto do a perfect cross shot or Yaku dig an almost irretrievable spike. _We haven’t changed._

Well. Except that it’s really obvious Bokuto and Akaashi have started dating.

It’s evident in the way they talk to each other, touch each other, even so much as _look_ at each other. Konoha’s pretty sure Kuroo and Kenma already know, or at least have seen the difference before he did. He’s also pretty sure _everyone_ at Fukurodani sees the difference, from the way they look at the two with embarrassment, as if witnessing their own parents making out.

At the end of the practice match, Bokuto pulls Konoha aside and says, “By the way,” and Konoha immediately cuts in with, “I know. You two are so obvious it hurts.”

Bokuto blushes a little, but his grin is nothing but happy and proud. “Are we?”

Konoha smiles. “Well, since we’re all back in Tokyo right now, let’s all go to the aquarium tomorrow? Take a break from today’s game?”

.

Bokuto is elated that they all get to hang out the next day.

He’s like a spoiled kid. It’s a good day, he’s having so much fun, so naturally his thoughts wander to what he considers as even _more_ fun.

“You want me to _what_?” Akaashi says, as they’re making breakfast together that morning.

“Come on, Keiji!” Bokuto says, flipping the egg upside down. “It’s just for the four hours that we’ll be hanging out with them.”

“That is just inappropriate.”

Bokuto pouts for a short second before an idea goes _ding!_ in his head.

“If you do, I’ll get us a really nice hotel next weekend!” He winks, his voice lowering tacitly. “We won’t have to worry about the neighbours.”

“Isn’t this blackmail,” says Akaashi. “Or rather, bribery?”

“Think of all the comfy sheets that we won’t have to wash ourselves,” Bokuto says, grinning when he notices Akaashi faltering. He knows what it means for Akaashi to falter. They both do. _Just one more push._ “Heavenly pillows. The largest bed you can think of. Mirrors on the ceiling? Room service when you can’t move. A buffet in the morning.”

“All right,” Akaashi says quickly. “I’m holding you to that, Koutarou.”

“But only if you manage to keep the vibrator in for those four hours, without touching yourself.”

“I want a balcony view too,” says Akaashi. “This is going to be easy.”

“We’ll see about that.” Bokuto grins.

.

“Hey hey hey! We’re all here!”

Akaashi’s face is guardedly blank when they meet up with the rest of their friends at the aquarium. Bokuto notes with delight that there is a slight rigidness in Akaashi’s steps that is easily dismissible to the untrained eye, like he’s learning to walk properly all over again for the first time, and it gives Bokuto a thrill to know something that everyone else doesn’t.

Konoha is waving at the both of them as they jog up; everyone is already there.

“You two are late,” Konoha says, his eye twitching like he doesn’t quite want to know why, but is curious anyway. “What were you doing?”

“If you must know,” Bokuto starts to say.

“He burned all the eggs,” Akaashi cuts in, subtly kicking Bokuto in the leg, “and took too long in the shower.”

Kuroo quirks an eyebrow at Bokuto, who merely grins.

“Well,” Yaku says, trying to restrain Lev from running on ahead to the entrance. “Let’s go in?”

.

Bokuto is impressed that Akaashi is keeping such a straight face. He talks to everyone like normal, like usual, like he doesn’t have a vibrator up his ass. It makes Bokuto wild with exhilaration.

As they move on to the tunnel where all the sharks are, Bokuto falls back into step with Akaashi.

“As I said,” Akaashi whispers to him, “this is easy.”

Their shoulders touch, and even through the clothes Bokuto can tell that Akaashi’s skin is hot. He puts a hand innocently on the small of Akaashi’s back, and is pleased to see how Akaashi instinctively twitches towards him.

“Is it,” says Bokuto.

“It is,” says Akaashi.

There is no one behind them, so Bokuto brushes over Akaashi’s ass, his touch light and fleeting, his fingers lingering just enough. Akaashi immediately freezes as if he’s been electrocuted, and starts to move impatiently closer to Bokuto, looking for more. Bokuto beams cheerily and backs away, earning himself a look of utter disdain.

“Not _that_ easy,” Bokuto says, and saunters away.

.

Bokuto is talking to Kuroo—with Kenma beside them like Kuroo’s shadow, his eyes trained on his game instead of all the fish around them—when he sees Akaashi talking to Konoha ahead of them.

Akaashi and Konoha, along with a few other members of Fukurodani, have always had some sort of telepathy going on between them that Bokuto doesn’t quite understand but is not that much of a fool to not notice.

His train of thought is interrupted however, when Akaashi drops his wallet and bends down to pick it up.

Whatever Kuroo is saying is drowned out by all the indecent memories and images that flash through Bokuto’s mind, seeing Akaashi bent over like that. His pants are tight, clinging to his waist like sin, the lines of it shifting lewdly as he moves. Bokuto’s mouth goes dry.

Then Akaashi looks back at him—just a quick glance, but his eyes are almost playful, almost challenging. _Shit,_ Bokuto realizes. _He’s doing this on purpose._

Alright then.

 _Two can play at this game._ Bokuto reaches into his pocket, finds the remote control, and flips the setting to “on”. It is only for two brief seconds before he turns it off again, but the damage is already done. Akaashi’s eyes widen a fraction and he staggers, one knee hitting the ground. Bokuto notes with delight that his hands are shaking ever so faintly.

“Akaashi?” Konoha says, concern in his voice. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I,” says Akaashi, slightly out of breath. “Sorry, I’m just—a little dizzy. Stood up too fast.”

“Here, have some water,” Konoha offers helpfully.

Akaashi thanks him and accepts it, but not before shooting Bokuto a quick glare.

.

“You never said anything about turning it on,” Akaashi hisses to him the next time they’re out of hearing distance from the group. His face is getting redder by the minute, and it’s only been an hour.

“Keeiiijiii,” Bokuto says, trying to conceal his glee. “A hotel like that is very expensive! Besides, what’s a vibrator supposed to do except vibrate?”

“I,” Akaashi says, then stops, because he knows he’s been logically defeated. “Just not while I’m talking to someone, please? What if they notice? What if _everyone_ notices? How do I even begin to explain this?”

“Don’t worry, we’re all adults here,” says Bokuto, and decides on impulse to give Akaashi’s ass a solid smack.

Akaashi straightens, a gasp escaping his lips. He blushes even harder as some of their teammates turn around to look, puzzled and confused.

“Was that a slapping sound?” Komi says.

“Where?” says Akaashi, and then adds under his breath, “This hotel better be financially crippling, Koutarou.”

.

The aquarium visit lasts two hours, and they all decide to spend the next couple ones getting some dinner together. By that point, Akaashi seems to be almost at his limit, like a string pulled taut, ready to snap. There are sheens of sweat collecting on his neck, on his collarbone, and his eyes are more often than not unfocused.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Konoha asks. “You seem really feverish.”

“I’m fine,” says Akaashi. His steps are slower now, more careful, more planned, as if he would crumble like a pile of rocks if he didn’t think about where to plant his foot next. “It’s just a little hot today.”

As they make their way into the restaurant, Bokuto leans over to Akaashi. “You know,” he whispers, almost tauntingly, in Akaashi’s ear. Akaashi balls his hands into fists, his knuckles white. “It’s getting really, really hard for me to keep my hands off of you.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Akaashi says, barely audibly.

“But that’s for later!” Bokuto says cheerfully, and goes on ahead.

.

Bokuto sits next to Akaashi at the table. Just in case. Kuroo is sitting opposite them, watching with a curious expression.

The strain is really taking its toll on Akaashi, Bokuto notices halfway through dinner. His mouth is set into a thin line, his eyes are oddly concentrated, his back is slightly hunched over, and his legs keep shifting underneath the table, as if trying to bring more friction to his crotch. It makes Bokuto’s cock twitch, so he tries his best to think of other things.

But his best is not always great, particularly when it comes to Akaashi. Temptation and arousal is way too inviting.

So while Akaashi is talking to Komi, his voice impressively level, Bokuto reaches into his pocket and turns the switch on again, this time keeping it on.

Akaashi jerks, cutting off mid-sentence. His hand grips the edge of the table, hard and tight and desperate, and his breath, although obviously controlled, is coming out more raggedly, as if he’s holding back on letting his voice out. It’s good that Akaashi’s sitting down, because his legs are buckling dangerously. It’s also good that Komi, who’s sitting next to Akaashi, is totally oblivious.

“I think he’s really sick,” Komi says, his eyes laced with worry. “Maybe you should take him home?”

“Should I,” Bokuto says. He feels a little bad, but seeing Akaashi like this just makes him want to fuck Akaashi right then and there, in the middle of the restaurant, in every position possible, until Akaashi is undone and reduced to a pleading mess. “Are you sick, Keiji? Do you want to go home?”

“No,” Akaashi strangles out. “I’m fine.”

He gives Bokuto a look that probably is supposed to be disapproving and annoyed, but with his eyes half-lidded like that, it only comes across as seductive.

 _Fuck me,_ Bokuto thinks, finally turning the vibrator off. _This is hard for me too._

.

“I’m going to go to the washroom,” Akaashi says and stands up, when they are waiting for the cheque.

Bokuto waits until Akaashi’s out of sight to say, “I’m just gonna check up on him, make sure he’s okay.” Everyone nods fervently and ushers him to go quick.

Akaashi is standing at the sink in the otherwise empty washroom, splashing water on his face.

“I thought you were gonna go jerk off,” Bokuto says, surprised.

“It was tempting,” Akaashi says, his voice rough. “But that's breaking our agreement, so.”

 _Ahh,_ Bokuto thinks with warm affection, _that’s so like him._ Always the strange, stoic sense of duty. Not that it’s really helping him in this case.

“Hey,” Bokuto steps forward until he’s next to Akaashi, suddenly serious. Because despite all the fun he’s having, everything he does is never without Akaashi’s approval, or never above Akaashi’s own pleasure. “If this is too much, tell me?”

Akaashi looks at him, his gaze fond. “I don’t break that easily. And I don't back out on deals.”

“Hm,” Bokuto says, grinning wickedly. He moves right behind Akaashi and places his hands on Akaashi’s hips, and the heat emanating from Akaashi makes his dick hard again, rubbing through the fabric of their clothes on the crack of Akaashi’s ass. Akaashi bites back a moan and unconsciously leans into the touch.

“Are you sure you don’t break that easily?” Bokuto says, and turns the switch on.

Akaashi lurches forward, his arms hitting the sink for support. And if it weren’t for Bokuto’s hands on his hips bracing him up, he would’ve crumbled to the washroom floor. He groans this time, breathless and full of desire.

“This is—” he says, “this is hardly fair,” and then lets out a weak moan.

Bokuto’s stomach flies up to the ceiling; his brain plummets down to his cock. The little noises Akaashi makes never fails to get him dizzy. Not to mention the vibrations of the little toy inside Akaashi that he can feel through their pants, and the way he’s behind Akaashi, with Akaashi bent over the sink in this way, laid out and pushed to the edge. Bokuto doesn’t know how Akaashi has been going through with this; anymore of this right now and he himself would’ve given up completely.

“Less than an hour left,” Bokuto says hoarsely, and turns off the switch as he walks out the washroom.

.

When they make their way out of the restaurant, the sky is getting dark out. Everyone says their goodbyes to each other, waving and promising to hang out and have more practice matches soon. As they one by one leave the group to head home, they all send Akaashi looks of concern, offering to reach out to them if his potential fever gets worse or telling Bokuto to take good care of him.

Kuroo and Kenma are the last to leave. When they flag down a cab and Kenma climbs in, Kuroo smirks at Bokuto, mimes flipping a switch, and mouths, _Don't overdo it._

 _Yikes,_ Bokuto thinks, impressed, and reasons that this probably means Kenma also knows what’s going on. _I can’t tell Keiji this. He’ll die of embarrassment._

“What are we waiting for?” Akaashi says, when they have all left. “We have to—to go home, _now_. Please.”

“Wish, command,” Bokuto says, and hails a taxi.

.

As soon as they close the door to their apartment, Akaashi forcefully pushes him up against the wall and kisses him with total abandon and urgency.

“Congrats, by the way,” Bokuto says, breaking out of the kiss.

“I don’t care,” Akaashi says, his eyes unfocused and his breaths coming out in staccato. “Koutarou, I just—come _on_. I can't wait anymore.”

Bokuto’s mind empties, but not before he has another brilliant idea. “Can you,” he says, his voice breaking slightly, so he tries again. “Can you get on the bed please? I just need to get something real quick.”

“What is even more urgent than,” Akaashi says, but Bokuto is already running towards their closet.

He frantically rummages through their clothes, mixed in and interleaved together, and finds what he’s looking for. When he hurries to their bedroom, Akaashi is sitting on the bed, his shirt unbuttoned all the way and his hands fumbling with the zipper until he manages to pull his pants off. Bokuto has to hold back a groan at the sight of it.

Akaashi catches his eyes, and his face morphs into a playful, teasing smirk as he pulls off his boxers and raises his legs, the vibrator inside him, sweat and lube trickling down his ass.

“Oh god,” Bokuto says, trying to breathe.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi says, sounding uncharacteristically impatient. His cock is painfully hard as he grips it and starts stroking. “I really—why do you have two ties in your hand?”

Bokuto is trying to keep his heartbeats even as he walks towards the bed and leans over Akaashi. Akaashi’s eyes are hungry, aroused, his lips parted indecently and swollen as if he’s been biting on them the whole day. His cheeks are flushed, hair falling in strands over his forehead, and Bokuto can’t help it.

He kisses Akaashi, chaste and sweet.

“I love you,” he says. Akaashi moans; Bokuto swallows the sound.

Then he reaches down and pulls the vibrator out of Akaashi, purposefully and agonizingly slow, which makes the other boy curl his toes, his body shaking.

“Hurry up,” Akaashi pants.

Bokuto grins deviously at him, surprising Akaashi a bit, before he puts the vibrator on Akaashi’s cock and quickly binds them together with the tie.

“W-wait!” Akaashi flusters, his face red. “What are you—”

“I want to make you feel good,” Bokuto says, before he grabs both of Akaashi’s hands and pushes them above him. Akaashi falls backwards, his back on the sheets. Bokuto takes the second tie and binds Akaashi’s wrists together as tightly as possible, and then ties it to the headboard.

The sight of Akaashi laid out on the bed like this, bound and flushed and so fucking hot, his cock damp and twitching, almost makes Bokuto come right then and there. Akaashi is staring up at him, his pupils dilated. Then he lets out a sound that is half a laugh and half a groan, and his legs wrap around Bokuto, pulling him in. Bokuto’s dick is throbbing painfully through the tightness of his pants.

“Come on, Koutarou,” Akaashi says, smiling lewdly. “I want you inside me.”

Bokuto can’t stop the snarl that comes out of him. He clumsily unbuckles his belt and removes his pants as fast as possible, and hastily angles his cock at Akaashi’s entrance. Akaashi drapes one leg over Bokuto’s shoulder and leans heavily into him.

When Bokuto pushes in, Akaashi melts into him like butter, whimpering and trembling all around him. Bokuto grips his hips and thrusts, every movement of it dragging a moan out of Akaashi, whose eyes are almost shut and mouth parted, letting every noise escape.

“ _Ah_ ,” Akaashi cries out, his body going slack. “God, _oh_ —”

“Fuck, you’re beautiful—” Bokuto says, and cuts himself off when Akaashi tightens around him. They keep moving, in a rhythm, in and out, limbs tangled together in a mix of sweat and heat, their heads light and dizzy with ecstasy, the air too hot in their lungs.

“ _Koutarou_ ,” Akaashi says, in a breathless whisper, and that’s enough to send Bokuto almost to the edge.

“Fuck,” Bokuto says again, with great feeling, then angles his thrust slightly up to Akaashi’s prostate while simultaneously reaching beside him to turn the vibrator switch on.

“ _Ah!_ ” The sound tears out of Akaashi’s throat, hot and hoarse and guttural. He drops his head and arches his back. His eyes widen, tears starting to form at the corners, as he writhes and gasps on the bed, the tie around his wrists struggling to break free, the headboard creaking with every jolt. His cock is leaking and moving with the vibrator, sending tremors down his body.

“Oh _god,_ w-wait, I-I can’t—!” and he repeats Bokuto’s name over and over again until Bokuto can’t see straight.

“Oh my god, _Keiji,”_ Bokuto says, and drives one final deep, hard thrust in before he’s coming in spurts inside Akaashi, and that’s enough to also tip Akaashi over the edge. He shudders and comes, too ruined to know that he’s letting out a loud, shameless moan, the sound echoing around the room.

Bokuto summons enough coherent thoughts to turn the vibrator off before collapsing on top of Akaashi, their breaths heaving together heavily.

“Was that a good idea,” Bokuto asks in between pants, still lightheaded, “or was that an awesome idea?”

“No,” Akaashi says weakly. “Just, no.”

“You enjoyed it as much as I did,” Bokuto says, grinning.

“I love you, but we’re getting separate beds at the hotel.”

“Oya?” Bokuto says, and kisses Akaashi on the cheek. They smile at each other, gentle and exhausted and satiated. “We both know you don’t mean that.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fic oh god I'm sorry this is completely new territory idk how to feel  
> (if you're in the Inception fandom, please check out the fic that this one's inspired by!!)
> 
> Anyway, thank you so very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
